


Cresent moon

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, maraudersera - Fandom
Genre: Confused Remus Lupin, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Neurodivergent Remus Lupin, Panic Attacks, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Trauma, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, aroace remus lupin, eventual QPR, qpp, qpr, wolfstar, wolfstar eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ he went outside to play” mother?. Did she forget about him down in the cellar?. “If you wish, Lyall will sit with you in the kitchen while I go look for him, you know boys this age…”. There was a stranger in the house, stranger danger, that’s what his books always said even if the children were normal. Stranger danger for him meant almost certain death. No one liked his kind. He was a monster, and his parents only really tolerated him, which he would forever be grateful for.Remus lupin is not like other boys. he never thought he would have a chance at life, but thanks to a strange bearded man, he gets the opportunity to do the one thing he loves most, learn.Join poor, poor Remus in his journey through Hogwarts.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Remus Lupin & Marauders, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Cresent moon

The damp cellar floor was cold to the touch sending waves of unpleasant shivers through the boy’s mauled naked body. Picking himself up, he leant against the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees, ignoring the pain it put his body in. The scent of blood was thick, and when he opened his eyes, there was just enough light seeping through the crack of the door to illuminate the dark pools of his blood. 

Mom should be back by now, he thought, wanting to get out of the small confined space. He liked small spaces, a side effect of his ailment, he supposed, but this room was a reminder of how much of a monster he really was. Where is she?. 

Looking at his body, he determined that he was not too injured, only his ankle was severely hurt. It was knawed so much the white of his bone could be seen in two places. Other than that, he was well off with only a gash on his left side that would hopefully be healed up come the next morning. It was his last transformation of the cycle, and soon he would be in his bed sleeping or maybe reading if he wasn’t too weak. The muffled voices of his father and mother got his attention.

“Sqib…..home...” his father’s voice was too faint to make out what he was saying or who he was talking to. Maybe his mother? He heard her voice, and she hadn’t come to get him yet. The voices got louder and more frantic, both his parents and a voice he didn’t recognize. Panic speared his heart. They were coming to kill him, take him away and make him eat silver or something. He supposed his eleven years of life have been good. As long as his parents didn’t get in trouble, then it was okay. He was a monster after all and deserved to die. 

“ he went outside to play” mother?. Did she forget about him down in the cellar?. “If you wish, Lyall will sit with you in the kitchen while I go look for him, you know boys this age…”. There was a stranger in the house, stranger danger, that’s what his books always said even if the children were normal. Stranger danger for him meant almost certain death. No one liked his kind. He was a monster, and his parents only really tolerated him, which he would forever be grateful for.

Eventually the footsteps drifted off towards the kitchen though he could sense that his mother was near the door. Father always told him it was rude to eavesdrop, but it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. He just happened to have stronger senses than normal human beings.

The wooden door leading down to his room creaked open, footsteps came down in the 1,2 1,2 1,2 pattern that was identifying of his mother. He could now hear her breathing as she got close to the silver-plated door that separated him as a boy and him as a….. Monster. 

Placing his foot back to step away from the door to make room for his mother was not his smartest idea as it put weight on his chewed up ankle. A small squeak escaped his mouth as he winced in pain and slipped in his blood, sending him hard on the ground. 

His mother opened the door, her face tightly pinched like she ate a lemon. “ oh RJ sweetie, come here.” He grimaced at the thought of his mother seeing him like this, even though she has every month since he was four. After he crawled his way back to his mother, she wrapped him up in an old blanket that could get stained and cradled him in her arms. “ we have to be quiet.” he smelt fear from his mother. It scared him and solidified that there was indeed a man from the ministry. Pushing his head against his mother’s chest, he tried to steady his breathing, knowing this might very well be the last time he heard his mother’s heartbeat, her scent, her calming presence. 

They got to the bathroom, managing to make very little noise. She set him down on the edge of the tub. Running his fingers along the frayed edges of the blanket, he managed to distract himself from the man downstairs while mother wet a cloth and washed his skin clean from the blood. She worked in silence and started to wrap his ankle with gauze.

“He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?” fingers stopped clutching the blanket, making it fall down to his waist. 

“No,” her tone was sharp. “ He is not. Stop saying things like that.” grabbing the blanket, she wrapped it back around his shoulders. “Can you walk?”

“Please don’t miss me too much. I’m not worth it.” he ignored how pale his mother’s face was, how scared she was.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder, telling him to stop talking like that “ can you walk?”

He nodded. She sighed, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get you into clothes sweetie.”

He pulled on one of his oversized scratchy shirts ( he hated the feeling of them. They made him want to rip his skin off) and looked around his room. It was nice, lots of books that kept him company. “ you can have my books. I know how much you love to read.” 

“Stop talking like that please, you are not going to die.” a lie, he could tell from her heartrate. “Let’s go see your father.”

He knew his mother was scared. She was a muggle who, while was wonderful, did not know too much about the wizarding world. Not that he knew more, but how would she know if the man wasn’t a ministry worker? Why else would he be here? If not to kill him?. 

The stairs had thirteen steps, thirteen steps till the rounded the corner. Thirteen steps till they saw him, looked into his eyes, saw the monster that he was. 

Twelve, his mother’s hand on his shoulderblade pushed him gently forward.

Eleven, his father got him a second-hand copy of the fellowship. He hadn’t gotten to read it yet. Maybe his mother would enjoy it.

Ten, he would never have a best friend like all the characters in his books.

Nine, his blood pumped to his fingertips, making his hands sweaty.

Eight, would he even be able to say goodbye?

Seven, the man must know he was here by now. The seventh stair always creaked. 

Six, at least he wouldn’t be a burden anymore.

Five, he stumbled as his legs started to shake. He caught himself before the fourth step.

Four, four years, four years old when everything changed. Four years old when he became the monster in his stories, the bad guy. Four years old, and he became the biggest burden on his family. Four years old when his father had to quit his job, four years old when they became poor, four years-. His legs gave out and his mother couldn’t catch him. 3,2,1,0.

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, he struggled to hold in his tears. He had read the daily prophet, he knew how they killed his kind. Silver, of course. Maybe they would inject it into his veins or execute him. At least his parents would be happy again. His father was always…. Weary around him and smelled of regret. He did love him, was always saying how proud he was of his son, but maybe it was for the better that he was killed. His mother would be able to go out and be with friends and not have to worry about the wizarding world.

“Your boy is very clumsy I see.” that voice was new and very terrifying and smelled like magic. “And who may you be?”

Before he realized how stupid it was to give his name out to a random person that was probably here to kill him, it came out of him. “ Remus Lupin.” his voice trembled,”s-sir.”

“ What a polite lad, I’m Albus Dumbledore.”

Remus, who had never been good at handling his emotions, burst into tears. This was the man who was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. if this is your first time seeing me hi! thank you for reading. if you have come from my account and are wondering where the other linked universe fics are I sadly in a moment of stupidity deleted them. I will still be writing more of those fics though so don't worry


End file.
